Pieces
by NickiCriss
Summary: Little fictional pieces from the world of Gorillaz, stories about the usual days of this unusual band.
1. I Jump

Okay.. Hello all ^^ This is my first Gorillaz-fanfic.. It's called Pieces, and I want to explain that a bit. So my idea -in all of it's simplicity- with this story is that like the name says, the story is formed of these chapters, -pieces, if you will ;) - that can be view&read seperately, but when put together the form a 'complete' story.. We'll see how it works ;) I don't know where the idea came from, but I hope it will go somewhere good :P

So, enjoy! and any kind of feedback is welcomed :) (and sorry if my English is lacking.. I'm working on it :) )

part1

**Jump**

She sat on the roof and gazed at the sunset. The sky was coloured with the most beautiful shade of red, and the light breeze made the blades of the windmill slowly spin around. The evening was still warm, though the summer had already gone by and the autumn was sneaking closer and closer. The leaves on the trees were changing their colours to every shade of yellow, orange, red and brown. But some hanged on to their green, hopelessly fighting against the changing season. She closed her eyes for a while and let the last of the setting sun's warmth gently stroke her cheeks. She listened as the wind joyfully played amongst the leaves and the soft grass. She felt like one with the nature around her as the windmill's blades softly spun around.

_Jump. _

She quickly opened her eyes and straightened her back.

_Jump._

It couldn't be just her imagination, could it? She could hear that word so clearly.

_Jump._

Now she stood up and tried to really listen. Where was that sound coming from? The wind was rising a bit, making her whole body sway a little while playing with her skirt. She raised her hand above her eyes to cover them from the sun. And she took a step towards the edge of the roof.

_Jump._

The whole scene, which was now laid in front of her eyes, looked much more beautiful than it had been when she'd been sitting down. The sun was getting ready to hide behind the fluffy white clouds, and coloured the sky purple with its last light. Like saying a small goodbye. And tomorrow morning it would rise again to the sky, bringing light and warmth to give life.

_Jump._

She was now standing at the very edge of the roof, her bare toes already hanging in the air. The clouds looked like a perfect, white and soft ocean with bright golden edges. It was all so beautiful. She wished she could touch the sun, grab it in her palm and study its mesmerising glow at close. If just she could reach it. She raised her other hand towards the sun, though she knew it was too far away. If only she could take a step closer…

_Jump._

Should she? That whisper, that plea, it sounded so tempting. "Jump…" Maybe then she could reach the beautiful sun, maybe then she could fall on the fluffy, soft clouds, maybe then she could fly…

_Jump, foolish child. Jump._

She closed her eyes and spread out her arms to her sides. One deep breath of the fresh air, and another. Then she took a step forward. She tried to reach the sun again, maybe now... But no, it was still too far away. Would the clouds be there to catch her fall?

She fell through the clouds. The dreamy look from her eyes was drawn away like the sun from her reach, getting hidden behind the clouds. Reality hit her hard as she saw how the clouds weren't a soft ocean underneath her anymore, but the block between her and her dream. As the ground began to be closer and closer, some unexplained peace filled her like flood, from the tip of her toes to the top of her head, raising a small, twisted smile to her face.

At least now, she could fly.


	2. II Breakfast

And chapter 2 is here ^^ ...And I should say, that writing down accents is quite hard, but I hope I've gotten it at least in the right direction ^^; If you have a hints for me how to improve, or anything else that you'd want to say, please, give me a review :)

again, enjoy!

**_Breakfast_**

"Noodle! Calm down, Noodle!"

The girl finally took a deep breath and silenced. She was covered in sweat and her eyes were opened wide. She took a look on her right side. There was 2D, standing beside her bed, looking worried. He often looked like that.

"Thank you, 2D-san," Noodle panted.

"You were screamin'. 're ya okay?" the singer asked. Noodle nodded.

"Well, umh, breakfast is ready if ya want," 2D said slowly.

"Okay," Noodle flashed a tiny smile. "I'll come downstairs soon".

After 2D had left Noodle threw the covers in the floor and climbed down from the bed. She sneaked on her bare toes across the floor to her closet to change her clothes. She looked around for a while before choosing a black and white sweater and black shorts. She put those on, closed the closet's doors and yawned. The she walked to the other side of the room to her dressing table to comb her hair.

Downstairs, in the kitchen, 2D was enjoying his breakfast already, Russel was standing next to the stove cooking his breakfast and Murdoc, who was sitting around the kitchen table, looked like he was about to steal Russel's skillet and hit him on the head with it. The demon-bass player had a bad hangover –which was nothing new- because of which the sizzle from the skillet made his headache even worse. Finally he snapped.

"For the love of sweet Satan, stop that!" Murdoc roared. "Yer killin' my head!"

Russel growled a bit and took the skillet off of the stove, but only because he was finished. Murdoc grinned to Russel as the drummer sat on the table, but he chose to ignore that. After that, like before Murdoc's small outburst, there was silence, only interrupted by the noises of eating by 2D and Russel. Murdoc sighed and took a sip of his orange juice. Was it spiked or not? Only Murdoc knew for sure.

Noodle came downstairs and sneaked to the kitchen. She sat down to the table, opposite to Russel and next to Murdoc. She made a small nod to say "Good morning" and helped herself a glass of juice from the fridge.

"We heard ya scream, are ya alright?" Russel asked, pointing his question to Noodle.

"Yes, I am, thank you," the girl replied quietly. "It was just a bad dream".

There they were, eating their breakfast when suddenly there was a loud knock on their door.

"What are ya waitin' for, Face-ache? Go open the damn door!" Murdoc said, obviously to 2D. The singer gave him a long look, but stood up from the table and went to open the door.

"Hello sir, is this the Gorillaz' residence?" was the first thing asked when 2D opened the door.

"Yeh, it is," the slightly confused singer replied.

"We are from the police. We're looking for Mr. Murdoc Niccals".

In the kitchen, others had been listening to the conversation being held at the door.

"What the hell did ya do this time, Murdoc?" Russel hissed to the bassist.


	3. III Who said I wanted that?

Thank you to all of you readers and especially those who are still here :D ..I think this story will only get better from here, even if I do say so myself ;)

A review would make me really happy :D …enjoy!

chapter III

"**Who said I wanted that?"**

2D wasn't quite sure what to say to the policemen standing at their door. Should he do the 'right' thing and tell them that "Murdoc's in the kitchen", or should he protect his band mate and say that he doesn't know where Murdoc is. But before he could say anything, Russel came to the door from the kitchen.

"Murdoc Niccals ain't here," the drummer said to the men at the door.

"But is this the place of his residence?"

"Murdoc Niccals ain't here," Russel repeated, again with the same calm and professional-like manner. He knew that it was the best way to get rid of those people.

A little smirk rose to 2D's lips as he saw that now it was the policemen at the door who didn't know what to say.

"Well, we're sorry for bothering you then, sir," one man said. Then they just left, with no more words said. 2D and Russel returned to the kitchen.

"Murdoc! What the hell did ya do last night?" Russel growled.

Murdoc shrugged, looking bored and hangover-y. "I took a couple of drinks, ya know, the usual," the demon bass player replied, seeming absent-minded. He took a sip of his juice and slid the half-empty glass a bit further away.

"Doing just that wouldn't get the police knockin' on our door," Russel pointed out, though everyone knew that Murdoc's "couple of drinks" was anything between two and twenty-two drinks. Or maybe more.

"Well, I might've done sumthin' else, can't remember anymore," Murdoc said, sounding oddly calm and annoyed at the same time. One thing only the Satanist could do.

"Mudz, if you'd start to remember what ya've done, ya could make our lives a whole lot easier," Russel sighed deeply.

Murdoc chuckled. "Who said I wanted that?" he grinned and stood up from the table. He walked past Russel, grabbed his own cigarettes and a lighter from the table and went outside.


	4. IV Smokin'

…reviews please? :3 Not only would a review make me happy, it would also help me a lot if I'd know what do you think about this story; do you think that it's hopeless and I'm humiliating myself by publishing it, or do you think that it's not that good, but workable, or perhaps you've found something in it that you like? Let me know ;) ..and your review doesn't have to be 'long' or 'fancy'.. just say what you think, be it only one word or more :)

anyway... Enjoy!

part 4

**Smokin'**

Murdoc lit his cigarette and put the lighter to his pocket. The weather was grey and it would most likely rain soon. But Murdoc felt oddly fine, even despite his hangover-y headache. He breathed out a puff of smoke, which quickly vanished in to the air. The Satanist grinned and did that again. Suddenly somebody else came outside.

"What is it, Face-ache?" Murdoc grunted without bothering to look at him. He was sure it was the singer who had also came outside to smoke.

"It's not 2D," the bassist heard a female voice say and he turned to look.

"Noodle? What are ya doin' in here?" Murdoc asked surprisedly.

"Could… Could I have one cigarette too, please?" the girl asked, sounding a bit nervous but firm.

"No," Murdoc replied straight away. "Yer not takin' up this filthy habit". "It doesn't suit ya," the Satanist chuckled.

"But Murdoc-san…" Noodle tried to say, making Murdoc snort.

"Here," the demon bass player said and took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Taste this," he said and handed the cigarette to the girl.

Noodle reached out her neck and inhaled from the cigarette. After a while she began to cough.

"See? Better if ya don't start," Murdoc grinned and took back his cigarette.

"But…" Noodle started, still coughing out a bit smoke –which seemed to slightly amuse Murdoc. "You mind if I stay here with you for a while?" she finished her sentence a bit cautiously.

"Sure ya can stay. Somethin' troublin' ya?" Murdoc replied in a caring but absent-minded manner. "That nightmare of yours?"

Noodle nodded slowly.

"Well then, why don't ya tell me 'bout it, yeh? C'mon, Uncle Mudzy's here!" Murdoc grinned.

Noodle flashed him a smirk. "Thank you, but absolutely no".

Murdoc chuckled and took a deep inhale from his cigarette.


	5. V Work and games

Thank you all _so much_ for your reviews! :D and please, do keep them coming ;)

Chapter 5, enjoy!

**Work and games**

2D sat on the couch playing his videogame. After another victory he sighed and threw the controller to the couch away from him. He had tried to get Russel to play, but with no success. And Murdoc and Noodle had disappeared somewhere.

Playing alone against the computer wasn't as fun as it was to play against a friend, so the singer had gotten bored quite fast. He dropped himself down from the couch and crawled across the floor to turn off the gaming device. After doing that he sighed again and stood up. What next?

2D looked around. It was the same old living room, with the same old couches, same old table in the middle of the room, same old TV, and carpet on the floor… And same old nothing to do. The singer decided to leave the living room, and go to his room, maybe to play music or something. He walked to the hall, up the stairs and through the corridor to the door of his room. He lowered his hand to the handle and sighed. He knew that the room was a complete mess. A small part of him secretly hoped that, since he hadn't been in his room for a while, the room would have somehow magically cleaned itself. But of course that never happened, as 2D noticed once again when he opened the door. The room was _still _a mess.

But hey, maybe there was something he could do. Clean up his room. Finally! 2D smiled a little. In the evening the room would be clean.

Quickly the singer got to work. He walked around, collecting all the –dirty and clean- clothes from the floor. He took them to their right places, dirty ones to the laundry and clean ones he folded nicely to his closet. Then 2D started to clean up by picking up other stuff and putting them back to their places; on the table, in the drawers, on the shelves. And pillows he put on the bed. After he was done with that, the whole room looked a lot cleaner, though there were still few things to do. 2D smiled and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

Looking around the room at his work he suddenly stopped. There was something lying on the floor, some kind of notebook maybe, under the drawer so that only a corner of it was visible. The blue-haired man walked slowly to the drawer, bent down and pulled out the notebook. He lifted it closer and examined it on his hands. He blew the dust away from its cover, but the dust floated in the air and got to the singer's lungs, making him cough.

The notebook looked somehow very familiar, but 2D wasn't sure about it.


	6. VI Musical

..and the next chapter is here, folks :D Don't forget to comment! ;)

Enjoy!

part VI

**MUSICAL**

Murdoc, Russel and Noodle all sat in the studio control room. Noodle played quietly her acoustic guitar while the other two talked about some new songs they either had done, or were lacking of. Usually Noodle loved to discuss about the music stuff, but today she didn't feel like joining the two men's argument.

But soon the scene was interrupted by the door opening violently and hitting the wall behind it with a 'bang'. 2D stormed in, excited, panting and holding some pieces of paper in his hands.

"What do ya want, dullard?" Murdoc asked as 2D came towards the table around which the others were sitting. 2D smiled and placed the papers on the table.

"Take a look at these," the singer said with happy and somewhat prideful tone.

"What are these?" Murdoc, who grabbed all the papers to himself, grunted.

Murdoc's cold tone, which itself was nothing new, somehow still managed to take away some of 2D's absolute confidence he had had when he had walked in through the door.

"Those are some of me new lyrics," the blue-haired man replied. "Or actually, they're not very new, jus' some old ones I found today when I was cleaning up me room…" he explained a bit more quietly, because for some reason he felt obligated to do so.

Murdoc moved his what-seemed-like a blank stare from the singer back to the hand-written lyrics on the papers. After a while of silence, during which 2D's anxiety had grown by the second, the Satanist gave the papers to Russel and Noodle.

"Ya think these're useful?" he asked slowly, took out a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it.

Noodle and Russel both looked at the lyrics with concentration. Slowly Noodle started humming quietly, and Russel's other foot had started tapping the floor. They looked at each other, then Murdoc, and both nodded.

"These might just provide us the last songs that we need, Murdoc-san," Noodle smirked.


	7. VII The Recophobia

Yay, a mini-chapter! ;3 (don't worry though, the next one will be longer ;))

Enjoy part number 7!

**The Recophobia**

"_..Aand that's a wrap. Nice work 2D! Ya're a great singer"._

"Hey, Face-ache! Whatcha grinnin' in there? Stop it and get singin'!" Murdoc's hoarse voice woke 2D from his daydreams. Of course that had to be a daydream; the bassist would have never been that nice to him. With the dreamy little smile fading from his face 2D sighed and straightened. Recording new songs was always a bit nerve-racking.

"And from the top," Russel, who was operating the mixing table, said and hit the 'record'-button. The music started to play in 2D's headphones, and that always gave him the tiny extra boost of confidence he needed to do the songs, though he was nervous. To the singer, it was great to hear that the song had a nice, solid base, on top of which it was easy to lay the vocals. And the confidence found with that also always showed on the records, giving a nice edge to the vocals.

After singing his part from start to finish 2D dropped the headphones to his neck and turned to look at the others in the control room through the little window that separated it from the booth.

"What did ya fink?" he asked slowly.


	8. VIII Cigarette break

Alright folks, the next chapter is here ^^ Please, read&review ;)

Enjoy!

chapter 8

**CIGARETTE BREAK**

Noodle sat on the railing of the stairs outside and let her legs sway back and forth. She let the almost fresh autumn air flow into her lungs.

"It's nice out here, innit?" she heard 2D asking. The guitarist turned to look at the singer who was sitting on one of the steps near her and taking the first taste of his freshly lit cigarette.

It took a while before Noodle opened her mouth to answer. "It is," she said. "I quite like the autumn," the girl smiled a bit.

2D snorted slowly. "I don't," he grinned. "I fink it's too weird an' rainy".

"How do you mean 'weird'?" Noodle asked, slightly confused.

"Ya know, first in the mornin' when ya look out the window, an' ya fink it'll probably be a cold day, so you put on yer jacket when ya go out… An' then few hours later it's all warm an' yer jus' sweatin' there wif yer jacket. And then, ya decide to take the jacket off, an' then before ya know it, it'll be cold an' rainin' all of a sudden," the singer explained. "Ya just can't get it right".

Noodle giggled. "Yes you can, _sometimes_," she said. "And if you don't like the autumn, why did you ask 'isn't this lovely'?"

"Well, _isn't this_?" 2D replied. "Comin' outside after a full day the studio, watchin' the sun set an' havin' a cigarette," he smiled and blew out a puff of smoke.

"Well… I guess I can't agree with you about the smoking-part," Noodle said cautiously, and gave the singer a sort of measuring look. The blue-haired man ignored that.

"…An' ya shouldn't" he said.

"So you either wouldn't want me to smoke?" the guitarist asked, feeling a bit annoyed.

"Yeh, I guess I wouldn't. And what d'ya mean 'you either'?"

"Never mind that. But why do you treat me like a kid? I'm not that young anymore," the girl said.

2D stayed quiet for a while and held his cigarette in his hand, while smoking it. Finally he lowered his hand to rest on his knee and turned to look at Noodle.

"I know yer older now," he said slowly.

"So why do you treat me like I'd still be the ten-year-old who came to you in a FedEx-crate?" Noodle asked with irritation in her voice.

"I fink we'd kinda wanna keep ya that way. Not havin' to face the fact that we're _all_ gettin' older. I mean… Wouldn't it be kinda nice if everyfing would've happened jus' yesterday?"

"Sometimes, yes. But then we would lose all your memories together. The good times and the bad times, all we've been through. I wouldn't want that to happen," the girl replied cautiously.

"Me neither," 2D had to finally admit. "Maybe this is better. Ya care for a smoke?" he flashed his toothless grin to the guitarist.


	9. IX But what did he do?

Hello folks, I'm back, with a new chapter of Pieces! ^^ And any comment, any thought of yours, all feedback would be nice&helpful to hear! ..so, read and review ;)

part 9

Enjoy!

**But what did he do?**

"Would ya stop that? It makes you look even more stupid than ya already are, Face-ache," Murdoc grunted to the singer, who was lying on the sofa upside-down.

2D opened his eyes. "Nah," he breathed out. "This is more comfortable than ya fink".

Murdoc slapped his face with his hand. "Of course it is! Now you've finally got something in yer head!"

"Ya mean me blood?"

"Bravo, dullard. Yer not as stupid as ya let the world believe," the bassist said slowly. 2D smiled widely, showing his lack of the two front teeth.

"Or actually, yer just as stupid as that," Murdoc pointed out and turned his attention back to his glass of rum that was on the table next to his chair.

2D looked at his band mate, and after a while he turned right side up again.

"'Ey, Muh'doc," the singer said.

"What?" the Satanist growled.

"Umm… Actually, never mind".

"What is it?" Murdoc grunted. "If yer gonna say something, say it".

"I..." 2D started, but then closed his mouth for a while. "How long're ya gonna stay mad at me?"

Murdoc glared at the blue-haired man. "I'm not mad at ya, Face-ache," he said slowly.

"Ya aren't?" 2D asked with slight relief.

"Yes. Because I hate yer guts, dullard," the Satanist grunted.

2D looked cautiously at the demon-bass player. "I'll make it up to ya, Muh'doc. So then ya won't 'ave to hate me," he said quietly. "Because this isn't fun".

Murdoc looked at the singer, but didn't say anything.


	10. X1 Great ideas come from inspiration

Hell-o, people ;) I present to you, the second longest chapter in this story so far, chapter 10, part 1 of 2! ^^ ..so, be sure to keep reading! And reviews would be greatly appreciated :)

Enjoy!

chapter 10 (1/2)

**Great ideas come from inspiration**

2D stared at the wall of his room, trying to think. But no matter how long he stared at that wall, not a single idea magically appeared on it. The singer scratched the side of his nose and sighed. Maybe a cigarette would help?

2D stood up from the edge of his bed and stretched his limbs. He yawned. Sitting there and thinking had made him a bit drowsy. He walked to his desk and opened the first drawer. That's where he kept his cigarettes –the ones that weren't with him, of course. He took one pack out of the drawer and closed it carefully.

Leaving with his cigarettes 2D walked past his keyboards that were standing next to the wall. Spontaneously the singer reached out his hand and played a chord.

That's it. Maybe he could make Murdoc a song, to apologize. Why not? Making songs was one of the things 2D did best. The singer smiled. That cigarette break could wait. He had a song to make. And perhaps, if he'd make it good, it could be on their next album.

"Off to work," 2D thought to himself with the smile still on his face.

_-Later-_

He took the papers on his hand and went to sit on his bed. The singer sighed deeply and dropped himself to lie down. It had taken hours – he had wanted to make it perfect – and now it was finally done. He held the sheet music and the freshly made demo tape above his head and examined it with his eyes, seemingly happy with the result.

"Now Muh'doc will haf' to fo'give me," 2D smiled. "Speakin' of which, I've got to find 'im".

2D decided to go to the living room, since that was the last place where he had seen the Satanist. And as he came down to the living room, the singer noticed that his decision had been a good one. Surprisingly, Murdoc had barely moved since 2D had last seen him, or so it seemed. Seeing the Satanist's glass on the side table still being full of rum led the singer to believe that Murdoc had filled it up again at least once.

When the demon bass player noticed he wasn't alone in the room anymore, he lifted his eyes from the book on his hands and gave the 'intruder' a frigid look.

"What do ya want, Face-ache?" he grunted.

2D hated Murdoc's cold look. It was then when it felt like Murdoc's mismatched eyes could stare right at one's soul. Just that thought send shivers down the blue-haired man's spine. But he never let Murdoc see that.

"Good evenin' to ya too, Muh'doc," 2D said, showing Murdoc that he didn't care about the Satanist's insults.

"I've thought…" was the furthest the singer could get in his sentence before Murdoc snorted amusedly.

"Since when have _you_ 'thought' about anything?" he mocked.

2D looked at the demon bass player for a while, trying figure out what to say. But then he gave up. "Stop bein' mean to me when I'm tryin' to do yew a nice fing".

"Don't try to tell me what to do, dullard. That never leads to anythin' good for yew, ya should know that". Murdoc's speech sounded somewhat blurry, -the rum had started to take effect- but his message was clear. Luckily though, alcohol was a sedative, and at this point, 2D would most likely be safe from violence by Murdoc. Knowing that gave 2D courage to go on.

"Jus' listen to me, okay? I've thought about what I did, an' more impor'antly, how I could make it up to yew. Because it obviously upset ya, I dunno why, but it did an'… Anyway, I made this fo' ya," he explained while cautiously taking a couple of steps towards the Satanist and handing him the demo tape he had made earlier.

"What is this?" Murdoc took it to his hand.

"Listen to it," 2D smiled slightly.

Murdoc took another look at the demo he held in his hand.

"If that'll get ya off my back," he then said slowly and put the tape to the side table next to his half full (or half empty, depending on one's viewpoint) glass of rum.

"Now sod off, Face-ache!" the Satanist grunted.


	11. X2 But was that such a good one?

...chapter 10, part 2 is here! _Finally! _;P Read and review, please? ^^

Enjoy!

part 10 (2/2)

**..But was that such a good one?**

He knocked loudly on the door. No answer, and he quickly grew impatient.

"Oi, Face-ache, ya in there? Open the damn door!"

And soon enough the doorknob turned slowly and the door was slightly cracked open.

"Yes?"

Murdoc stared blankly at 2D's face, which was half hidden by the door.

"Ya soddin' idiot," the Satanist finally sighed. "What the hell're ya doin'?"

And before 2D had time to say anything, Murdoc was already continuing to talk.

"Lemme in, dullard!"

2D opened the door some more and Murdoc walked in like he would own the place. But then again, that's how he always acted.

"So, ya made this, eh?" the Satanist asked, presenting 2D the demo tape he had on his hand.

2D nodded slowly. Of course he had made it. Shouldn't Murdoc have known that?

"To apologize, no doubt…" Murdoc thought out loud.

"So ya _did _listen to it?" the singer replied quickly, in a sort of 'teasing' and sly matter.

Murdoc gave him a long look. "I did, even if I dunno why".

"So? What did ya fink?" 2D asked, cautiously, though he was quite proud of that demo.

A small silence filled the room.

"Don't show it to anyone –_ya hear me? Anyone_ – else, ever, an' you'll get yer forgiveness," the demon bass player finally said.

"Wos it really that bad? Or, why not?" the blue-haired man asked, with a hint of sadness in his eyes and disappointment in his voice.

"Stop askin' questions, Face-ache!" Murdoc grunted. "Jus' don't play that tape to _anyone_ else, an' I… Well, I'll forgive ya. But only if that tape is never heard again, ya understand me?"

2D nodded slowly.

"Good," Murdoc said and walked to the door to leave. "An' don't look so sad, dullard. I did forgive ya," he smirked and quickly left, closing the door behind him.

As 2D looked after the Satanist a faint smile rose to his lips. Murdoc hadn't said that the song would've been bad. And that was probably one of the biggest compliments one could get from him. 2D's smile widened. Maybe that was why the demon bass player didn't want others to hear the song.

Out of curiosity, the singer looked around the room. Nothing unusual, which made the blue-haired man grin. Murdoc had took the tape with him.


	12. XI Nightmares

Thank you all so much for your reviews! ^^ And now, since it's November, I'll present to you;

part 11

Enjoy! ;)

**Nightmares**

There were only few sounds to be heard in the silence of the night. Everyone was in their own rooms, in their own cosy beds, asleep, dreaming even, in the darkness. All except one.

Noodle couldn't find her peace. She tossed and turned on her bed, until she finally gave up and opened her eyes. The girl sighed. She really hated nightmares.

Noodle sat up and threw her covers further away to the bed. Her throat felt dry. Maybe a glass of water would help her to get sleep?

Slowly Noodle dragged herself to the edge of the bed and slid her feet to the floor. She then stood up and sneaked across the floor in her nightgown. Quietly she opened the door of her room and walked on her toes through the corridor, being careful to be quiet, so she wouldn't wake the others. The clock on the wall next to the stairs let Noodle know that it was only about two a.m. The girl sighed slightly. This could turn out to be a long night.

After getting her glass of water from the kitchen downstairs Noodle sneaked back upstairs and her room. She closed the door behind her and put the water glass to the nightstand. The guitarist climbed back to the bed and took a sip of water. She sighed and lied down, closing her eyes and tried to sleep.

_-LATER-_

Noodle opened her eyes again, after another nightmare. Was it morning now?

The guitarist looked around. It seemed so dark… The girl climbed down from the bed. She had to find out what was the time.

She walked out door, and to the end of the corridor. With a bit of anxiety she looked at the clock on the wall on the wall. It was only half past three a.m.

Noodle sighed deeply. She was too afraid to sleep alone now, because of the nightmares. The girl walked back, but on the way she decided not to go to her own room. Instead she walked to another door and knocked quietly.

Quite a while passed with no answer, and Noodle was about to give up. But just as she was turning away to leave, she hears a 'thud' – which made a quick smirk appear on her face- and soon the door opened.

"Hey… Noodle".

"Hello, 2D-san," the girl smiled slightly. "Sorry to wake you".

"…It's okay," the singer replied drowsily. "Is sumfing wrong?"

"I… Could I sleep in your room tonight?"

"…Yeh, sure… ya can," the blue-haired man said, yawning between words.

Noodle smiled and slid past 2D. Bit confused, but still sleepy, the singer turned around and closed the door behind him.


	13. XII It wasn't a question

Thank you again for reviews ^^ Please, do keep 'em coming ;3 But now to the next chapter :D

Enjoy!

part XII

**It wasn't a question**

"Whot the bloody hell? Absolutely no!" Murdoc growled, but didn't manage to break Noodle's calmness.

"I wasn't asking for your permission, Murdoc-san. I'm doing it whether you like it or not. I just thought I'd let you know," the girl pointed out.

"Ya're not doin' it!" Murdoc growled again.

"What's goin' on ya two?" asked Russel, who had heard the yelling, as he entered the kitchen.

"Murdoc-san thinks he can decide what I do or don't do," Noodle sighed.

"Of course I can!" Murdoc replied. "Ya're _my_ guitarist in _my_ band!"

"But Murdoc…" Russel tried to say, but got interrupted by the Satanist.

"'But Murdoc' what? There is no 'but'!" Murdoc growled.

"Yes there is!" now Noodle was beginning to get annoyed.

"And it's the fact that I'm not your possession! I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions, and should I need your help, I would ask for it!" she said firmly to the demon bass player.

"But ya're 'bout to make a mistake! An' for the sake of my band I need to stop ya from doin' that," Murdoc insisted.

"It's not a mistake! The fact that you may not like it doesn't mean it's a mistake! Your opinions are your opinions, but they are not necessarily the truth!"

"Yes they are," Murdoc thought to himself, but out loud he only said: "Even if not, ya're still not doin' it!"

"Give me even one good reason why I wouldn't," Noodle said with calmer, but colder tone.

"Because I said so!" Murdoc grunted.

"That's what old people say when they're losing an argument," Noodle muttered, making sure that the Satanist couldn't hear it.

"Whot?" the demon bass player replied, as Noodle had expected.

"I just said that it isn't a reason!" the guitarist hissed.

"Oh yes it is!"

"Well not good enough!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! What the hell are ya two arguin' about?" Russel finally interrupted. The reason Murdoc then gave him made the drummer sigh very, very deeply.

"She wants to cut her hair short!" the Satanist had replied.


	14. XIII Now it's gone, gone away

Sorry for the long break ^^; But now, I'll give you the new chapter, and thank you for your reviews :D

Alrighty then, part 13!

Enjoy!

"**Now it's gone, gone away…"**

"Anyone seen 'D lately?" Russel asked as he came to the living room, where Noodle and Murdoc were playing a videogame. Neither of the two replied before Noodle, with only pressing a couple of buttons, beat Murdoc in that game so they could talk.

Noodle turned to look at Russel. "Actually, Russel-san, now that you ask, no. At least I haven't seen him."

Russel and Noodle turned to look at Murdoc, who was still staring at the TV screen in disbelief of the fact that he had lost the game, and didn't notice the others waiting for an answer.

"Yo, Mudz!"

"What?" the Satanist grunted, sounding a bit irritated.

"He asked you a question, Murdoc," Noodle explained.

"What?" the demon bass player grunted again, sounding somewhat more annoyed than before.

"Have ya seen 'D?" Russel repeated his question.

"No," Murdoc replied.

"So, Face-ache's gone missin', eh?"

"Dunno 'bout that, just that he hasn't been seen in a long while," the drummer thought out loud.

"When has he been last seen?" Noodle wondered.

"Whot do you care?" Murdoc interrupted. "He'll come back. In the meantime, enjoy the moment of peace!"

"Murdoc!" Noodle quickly scolded. "He's your friend! And even if you don't admit that, he _is_ the singer, the voice of this band. You should look after him if you care at all about this band".

Murdoc looked at the girl for a long time. "Maybe we should find him," he finally said, having a hard time admitting that Noodle may have had a point. But after saying that, his natural leader-type of personality took control.

"So, _where have ya last seen him?_ Have all the rooms been checked? C'mon, I don't wanna waste any more time than I 'ave to on that dullard!"

Noodle and Russel were a bit confused about Murdoc's sudden change of behaviour, but got over it quite soon. Noodle was the first to answer.

"I saw him last night," she wondered out loud.

Russel's turn. "I saw him yesterday, 'round noon I think".

"So, he hasn't been seen at all today," Murdoc summed it up. "Have ya checked every place in 'ere?"

"Yeh, this was the last place," Russel replied quickly.

"So 2D-san must've gone outside," Noodle said out loud what the others were thinking.

"But why didn't he tell anyone?" the drummer asked. "That's not like 'D".

"Whatever his motive to disappearin' wos," Murdoc nearly interrupted. "I must once again…" the Satanist started, but noticing the angry glares from the others he continued in a different way.

"I mean, _we _must, once again, save the dullard from his own stupidity".

Slowly Murdoc grinned. "Let's go find Face-ache!"


	15. XIV How original

Hey, you, behind the screen; thank you for reading :D ..And thank you to all those who have left reviews, always appreciated :D (With this chapter I would also like to thank a friend of mine for composing some great songs I used as an inspiration when I wrote this chappy :)) )

now, chapter 14 :D (sorry about its title ^^; )

Enjoy!

**How original**

_**-2D's POV-**_

_The sun wos setting down after a lovely, sunny day, an' I sat on a tree trunk, threwin' small rocks to the pond. Listenin' to the sounds o' the woods I 'ad realized how beau'iful it actually wos to be alone sometimes. I mean, I do luv people, but i' made me glad to jus' be sorta… in ha'mony wif the nature from time to time. I wos smilin', but I wosn't sure did i' show on me lips._

_I wos jus' about to ligh' a fag when I heard weir' noises comin' from further away. The unlit fag still in me mouth I turned me head 'round to the direction where the noises were comin' from. I couldn't see whot wos causin' 'em, but I could hear 'em comin' closer. I stood up. I didn't know who or whot wos comin' me way, but in me mind I tried to prepare fo' anyfing. _

_Soon I saw the branches o' the nearby trees shakin', an' as they were comin' closer I suddenly recognized the noises. They were the voices of me band mates; Muh'doc, Russel an' Noodle!_

_**-2D's POV end—**_

Noodle was the first one to notice the singer standing near the pond further away.

"2D!" she let out a happy yell and ran to the blue-haired man. The girl jumped to 2D's neck and he nearly fell backwards from surprise.

"Umm… Hi," the singer said slowly to Noodle as also Murdoc and Russel came towards him.

"Where the bloody hell 'ave yew been?" was the first thing Murdoc said to the singer. "We 'ave been lookin' for you for hours! Nothin' but trouble yew are, Face-ache!"

2D looked at him, but had to wait a while for Noodle to stop squeezing him to be able to reply. "Well, mostly I've been 'ere," said slowly.

"What were ya doin' here?" Russel's turn to ask.

"I… Nofing, I fink," the singer answered, seeming now a bit disorientated.

"Well, let's go home!" Noodle smiled and grabbed 2D's hand.

"Wait. Uh, 'D…" Russel interrupted. "What's that on your forehead?"

The question made the blue-haired man touch his forehead with his fingers. He felt something wet on them. He pulled his hand back closer to his eye-level, and saw that his fingers were stained red.

"Are ya bleedin'?" the drummer asked.


	16. XV How come?

Hello, and Merry Christmas to all of you :) here's is my humble present to you; a new chapter

Enjoy!

part 15

**How come?**

"Are you sure you're okay with it if I'll leave you here on your own?" Noodle asked with slightly worried expression on her face.

2D nodded. "Yes," he said quietly.

"Okay then. Be sure to let me know if you need anything, anything at all. But now I'll leave to rest," the guitarist said and walked to the door, but before she went out, she turned around. "Sleep well," Noodle said softly, switched off the lights and closed the door behind her as she left.

"He should be okay soon," Noodle said to the others as she came down the stairs.

"So the wound on his head wasn't bad?" Russel asked.

"No," the guitarist laughed softly. "That was just a scratch, from a branch perhaps, but nothing serious that can't be cured with just a Band-Aid. But 2D-san was suffering from dehydration," she continued more seriously.

"Typical Face-ache," Murdoc sighed and stood up to get a glass of rum.

"Murdoc!" Noodle scolded.

"What? He's always getting' himself in trouble. An' that's why the dullard has no eye-balls, for example," the Satanist replied.

"Umm, Murdoc? _You _did that to him," Russel pointed out.

"Oh, yeah," Murdoc grinned slightly. "So you see my point?" he smiled.

Russel sighed. "But 'D'll be alrite?"

"_Hai,_" Noodle nodded. "Like I said, it was just little dehydration. He'll be okay soon".

"How come ya're so sure? Yew're not a doctor, now are yew?" the demon bass player mocked.

"You're forgetting to whom you are speaking, Murdoc-san," Noodle smirked and made a small bow. "I am many things."

For a while Murdoc looked like he wanted to say something, but eventually stayed quiet.


	17. XVI The Morning

"_Helloo.. is anyone there?.." I wonder._

Hi again :) long time no see, eh? ^^; sorry for the long break. :3 But now.. I'm back, I'm back! With a new chapter! :D

Hope you enjoy! ;)

Chapter 16

**The Morning**

Noodle grabbed her acoustic guitar from her room and ran downstairs. It was still quiet at so early in the morning, so Noodle tried to stay quiet too. She put on her jacket before she went out the door.

It was a fresh autumn morning, just before sunrise. Noodle walked with a smile on her lips. She was heading to one of her favourite spots to play her acoustic guitar. Though she had woken up early, she felt cheerful and inspired. Every now and then she took a couple of dance steps, made spins and skipped happily on her way. The guitarist walked on a curvy little path, with sand and gravel making sounds under her shoes.

After quite a while of walking Noodle arrived to a little opening in the woods. She stopped for a while to find the next path she would have to walk on. Luckily, she had been smart enough to mark that path already the first time she ever went there. There was a little 'monument' made out of rocks on the left side of the start of the path. It was not too visible nor did it draw too much attention, but just so much that Noodle could see it fine. But that was because she knew what she was looking for. Noodle smiled a little wider as she spotted the monument and continued her walk in the path it marked.

After some more walking Noodle was nearly there. Just behind a couple of trees would be her little 'secret place'. The girl smiled, but suddenly she stopped. She could hear sounds coming from the direction of that place, sounds that were 'not natural'. There was also a bit of smoke floating in the air. Noodle decided to approach the place cautiously.

The guitarist sneaked closer, behind the tree that was right of the edge of an opening in the woods, her secret place. Noodle crouched so that the branches weren't on her way and she could see better. And after that, there was not even a shadow of a doubt what was causing both the sounds and the smoke. Or actually, _who_ was causing them.

Noodle stepped out of her hiding place and to the opening.

"Murdoc-san?" she asked out loud.

The figure, who was sitting on a big rock in the middle of the opening, turned around to face Noodle. It was indeed Murdoc Niccals, in his own personality, with a cigarette butt in his mouth. A small smile visited the man's face before he spoke to the girl.

"I didn't expect to see yew 'ere".

Noodle stared at him, stunned. "But.. this is my place," the guitarist said quietly. "_My little secret_".

Murdoc chuckled softly. "Ya think anyone could keep secrets from me?"

Noodle stared at him for a while with surprise.

"Are you drunk?" the girl asked.

"It's that obvious, eh?" Murdoc muttered. Then the Satanist unleashed a filthy laugh.

"Of course I am, luv," he said, slurring slightly, and took a long swig from a pocket flask, which Noodle hadn't seen him have before.

"Where the hell do you keep that thing?" Noodle asked calmly, -though one could hear irritation in her voice- referring to the previously mentioned bottle.

"Oh, our little girl's learnin' to swear," Murdoc replied with a slightly mocking tone. Then he laughed.

"Come 'ere," the demon bass player continued and tapped the rock he was sitting on a couple of times.

Noodle looked at him with suspicion.

"O' come on now," Murdoc smirked. "Take that guitar of yours an' come 'ere. Sing Uncle Mudzy a song!"


	18. XVII Everything ya do

Hello again ^^ Finally a new chapter is here, I hope you like it! ..and like always, reviews are welcomed ;3

Enjoy!

Chapter 17

**Everything ya do**

"Yew did _what_?" Murdoc yelled and hit his fist on the kitchen table.

2D lifted his face from his hands, and lowered his arms neatly to the table. He stared at the Satanist a while before speaking.

"Whot is it yer business?" he said shyly. The man looked tired and scared.

"_Whot is it my business_?" Murdoc replied. He took a step so that he was standing exactly opposite of 2D on the other side of the table.

"I'll tell ya whot is it my business," the demon bass player continued and put his hands on the table, leaning towards the blue-haired man.

"Yew are in _my_ band, yew're _my_ singer, I own you. Everything ya do is my business. Ya hear me Face-ache? Everything!"

2D pushed the chair he was sitting on further away from the table. He looked at the floor, then Murdoc.

"But Muh'doc, that had nofing to do wif yew," 2D said quietly and stood up from his chair.

"'_Nofing to do with me'_!" the Satanist interrupted, mockingly imitating the singer's accent. "Didn't you listen to _anything _I said earlier?" Murdoc raised his voice. "I should slap ya for that. Have ya got any idea…?"

Now it was 2D's turn to interrupt. "Would yew lemme finish?" the singer yelled.

And suddenly Murdoc stopped talking. He was dumbfounded by 2D's sudden courage to yell at him. And so was 2D, but he continued to talk surprisingly soon.

"Please, listen," he said shyly.

"Me buyin' that new grand piano really isn't any of yer business, is it? Yew weren't involved innit, an' yew won't be, if yew don't want to.. okay?" the blue-haired man explained cautiously.

"Yew know? It's my piano, I paid fo' it, it'll be in me room, ..yeh?"

Murdoc stared at him quietly.

"Get out of my sight! _Now!_" the Satanist then roared, and 2D couldn't help but get out of the kitchen as quickly as he could.

**-soon-**

2D walked up the stairs.

"_Why is he always so angry?" _the blue-haired man thought. "_Angry at me…_"

The singer felt a frog in his throat. _"I don't deserve this,"_ he though what he wouldn't dare to say to Murdoc.

"_I didn't do anyfing wrong"._

2D arrived to the door of his room. He stopped, sighed and stepped in.

There it was in the middle of the room; that new grand piano. Instinctively 2D walked to it, sat down on the piano bench, adjusted it to the right height and placed his hands on the keys. He played a note, then another one. One more, and he had a chord. Then the next one. The chords flowed in a slow tempo. He added a few individual notes to be the melody played by his right hand. It was soft, sad but beautiful melody, coming from the very depths of his soul.

**-In the meantime in the kitchen-**

Murdoc emptied the rum bottle to get himself a second shot. He shook the empty bottle in his hand a couple of times and then threw it to the ground.

The sound of shattering glass filled the kitchen for a short moment. And then silence again.

The Satanist lifted his rum glass to his lips, but stopped there. He found himself being just inches away from throwing his glass to the wall in a sudden burst of emotion.

But after momentary thinking Murdoc just grunted and lowered the glass back to the table, rum inside it still untouched.

He leant his head against his right hand, and stared into nowhere. With his left hand he absent-mindedly spun his rum glass around on the table. A moment passed, and another one.

Suddenly Murdoc snapped out of deep thought, glanced at his glass of rum and drank it with a single gulp. Then he slowly stood up from the table and walked out from the kitchen with the shattered glass crackling under his Cuban heels.

Murdoc climbed up the stairs. He walked towards the singer's room. At the door Murdoc was just about to knock when he noticed the door was cracked open. Music could be heard coming from inside the room. The Satanist stopped and sighed. Gently and very carefully he pushed the door slightly open, making sure it wasn't noticeable.

Murdoc took a step to the left and leant back against the doorframe. He sighed slightly and let his head fall back. Closing his eyes he listened to the music. Inside the 2D was doing the exactly the same thing. And so, without them really knowing it, music had brought them together. Just like so many years ago, at the very beginning of Gorillaz.


	19. XVIII Prologue

Hello all ^^ sorry I haven't updated in a while (though I do wonder if anyone's even reading this anymore...), but I'm here now to make it up to you :D This, like the title says, is a 'prologue' to the next chapter, but I wanted to publish 'em separately. Unfortunately I can give no promise of when this'll continue.. but I'll try to do it as soon as possible :)

But now;

chapter 18

Enjoy!

**PROLOGUE**

He realized that if he hadn't spent the whole beautiful, sunny morning inside, in the kitchen drinking his morning tea, he wouldn't now have to walk out in the rain. But that didn't stop 2D from smiling.

It was a lovely day to walk around town. Sunday afternoon, so most people were home enjoying their holiday. And because of the rain there were even fewer people around. 2D pulled the hood of his jacket better on and made a small whistle.

After some endless roaming around the town 2D found a small park. He hadn't seen it before, but it looked inviting enough to make him walk in. Between the trees he walked, and the narrow path lead to a wider opening with a few benches and a children's playground with a slide, a small merry-go-round and a set of swings.

Instinctively 2D headed to the swings.

"I remember 'ese were fun when I wos a kid," he smiled to himself.

2D sat down to one of the swings that were made of old tyres. He wrapped his fingers around the chains that were holding the swing up and kicked himself a little speed from the ground.

A smile rose to his face. He began swinging higher and higher, and a small yelp of joy escaped from him. As he stopped trying to take up speed the swing started to steadily slow down.

"Jus' as much fun as it wos before," he smiled. "I wonder why I 'aven't done this in such long time".

2D looked over the grass towards the slide, and could imagine himself as a kid playing in a park like this. The little blue-haired boy running there with all of his friends, laughing joyfully. A happy, melancholic sigh escaped from the singer's lips.


	20. XIX From morning till noon

...Hello, long time no see, eh?  
>Sorry for the lack of update, I've been having a writer's block with this story.. but I'm back now :)<br>..and forget what I said in the last chapter; it isn't a prologue to anything (due to the forementioned writer's block) but an individual chapter (like it should be).  
>And so, here's some new material, if anyone's still reading this.. well, anyways..<p>

Enjoy! (and tell me what you think of it :3)

Chapter 19

**From morning till noon**

_~.~.~.~.~.~.-morning-~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

2D threw on a shirt and jeans and quietly skipped his way downstairs. He made himself some tea and a toast in the kitchen, and after eating his breakfast made his way to the hall. The blue-haired man grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger and tried to put it on at the same time as his shoes.  
>Eventually he got those on, and then went out the door, closing it quietly behind him.<br>2D stepped outside to the chilly and dim autumn morning and started walking, with his hands in his pockets and whistling on his way. The singer just knew that this was going to be a good day.

_~.~.~.~.~.~.-forenoon-~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

"Whatcha doin', Noodle?" Russel asked as he came in to the kitchen.

"Sushi, Russel-san. I'm making sushi," Noodle replied, keeping her focus on what she was doing; it was needed when handling sharp knives.  
>"Would you like some when they're done?" she continued politely.<p>

"Sure, if you don't mind," the drummer said, trying not to sound too excited.

"I don't mind at all," Noodle replied, but sighed quietly to herself.  
>"<em>Better double the ingredients<em>," she thought and grinned.

_~.~.~.~.~.~.-noon-~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

Murdoc lay on his bed with a lit cigarette between his teeth, puffing smoke into the air. The calm and quiet room meant the bassist could relax completely. He decided to close his eyes for a moment. And before he knew it, he'd drifted off to sleep.

Suddenly he felt ice-cold water hit his face. Murdoc shot up on the bed, coughing and muttering a long list of curse words.

"Whot the 'ell did ya do that for?!" he growled.

"That cigarette of yours could have lit this whole place on fire, Murdoc-san," Noodle, standing besides Murdoc's bed, said, trying to keep a straight face, but barely managing hold back her giggles.


End file.
